Current methods for loading objects onto a transport vehicle are slow and subject to error. Loaders tend to make numerous mistakes. The most costly mistakes are not locating the correct object to load onto the transport vehicle and not identifying the location an object was placed on the transport vehicle. Other errors include loading the objects onto the transport vehicle in the wrong sequence and loading the transport vehicle too slowly.
A need has existed to overcome the above problems, efficiently and economically.